memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chef
''Cook redirects here, you may also be looking for Ensign Cook. You may be also looking for ''Enterprise'' (NX-01)'s chef.'' A chef or cook is a person who prepares food. After the Ferengi took over Enterprise, Krem suggested to take the ships cook with them when he ate a sandwich. ( ) Hoshi Sato loved cooking, she told Malcolm Reed that she kept a hot plate in her quarters. She also asked Reed if he won't think that the meals in the mess hall could have a more personal touch but Reed just answered that the Chef is a fine cook and Sato responded that he's terrific. ( ) Joseph Sisko was an excellent chef, as was his son Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Quark once served as the cook of a Ferengi freighter, although the crew were not fond of his cooking. ( ) In 2373, Quark managed to bribe the chefs of the Regent of Palamar's palace into telling him the Regent's favorite foods. ( ) Tuvok was found to have remarkable skill as a pastry chef during his recovery from neuroleptic shock, but upon returning to his normal state of mind, he considered it frivolous. ( ) Unnamed chefs Enterprise s chef :See Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel for main article. Captain Jonathan Archer had to call in a load of favors just to get his chef onto ''Enterprise''. ( ) :As a running gag, the character of "Chef" was often referred to throughout ''Star Trek: Enterprise, but his face was never seen. This is similar to the character of Morn on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, who was frequently seen but never spoke on-screen. In , it was revealed that the Enterprise chef often served as a counselor to the ship's crew. He was played by Jonathan Frakes in "These Are the Voyages..." as Commander Riker played a holoprogram about Enterprise and he took the role of Chef.'' Columbia s chef : See: Columbia personnel for main article. The chef serving aboard the newly commissioned Columbia, formerly served aboard the Republic, and was hand-picked by Erika Hernandez. ( ) USS Enterprise s chef : See [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel#Galley chef|Unnamed USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] for main article.'' The chef aboard the was responsible for preparing and reconstituting food aboard the ship's galley. ( ) : Gene Roddenberry provided the voice for the galley chef in . Cestus III's chef Commodore Travers commanded the Earth observation post located on Cestus III circa 2267. Travers was famous for his hospitality; as a privilege of his rank, he had a personal chef with him at the colony. Before learning of the colony's destruction, Doctor McCoy had been looking forward to a good, non-reconstituted meal. ( ) Deep Space 9's chef : See Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel for main article. Deep Space 9 had a Klingon chef who served authentic Klingon cuisine. ( ) USS Voyager s chef , 2372]] Neelix was the chef on the until he left, afterward he may have been replaced by Chell. ( ) Category:Nicknames Category:Occupations de:Koch